


The Way He Says It

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>“Kili isn’t the only one who calls him ‘Mister Dwalin,’ but Fili has the ability to make it sound both completely innocent and absolutely filthy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Says It

He doesn’t know he does it. At least, I don’t think he does. It didn’t used to have this… _affect_ on me. Then he hit sixty and somehow the way he said my name changed. And I really do doubt he knows it. If he did, there wouldn’t be that innocent and clueless expression on his face each time he addresses me as “Mister Dwalin.” If he knew, he’d smirk wide and there’d be a glint in his eye.

It is also true he is not the only one who calls me “Mister Dwalin.” His brother addresses me the same, and two of the three Ri brothers do so (save Nori, but Nori is Nori and my relationship with the thief is somewhere between best of friends and greatest of enemies). Hammers and blood! The _Hobbit_ calls me Mister Dwalin (though when he does, his eye shift to my weapons and he’s timid, so I think he’s just afraid I might get it into my head to squish him. I could do it too).

None of them, however, make shivers crawl up my spine or stir my blood and cock the way Fili does when he says—

“Mister Dwalin?” Fili blinks at me, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. “Are you hungry? Dinner’s ready.”

“…Aye…”

Fili grins and goes to fetch his brother, calling Kili’s name. I hide my head in my hands, groaning.

_I am a soldier. A warrior. An honorable Dwarrow. I will not tup the King’s nephew. I MUST not tup the King’s nephew._

An annoying chuckle pulls me out of meditating. Nori grins at me mockingly. “Is it just me or is this the corner of pent up sexual tension?”

I glare at him.

“You do know he does that on purpose.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Oh, he does,” Nori does. “You just don’t want to see it—”

“Because there’s nothing to see.”

Nori cleared his throat. “ _Mr. Dwalin, would you like something to eat? Mr. Dwalin, would you spare with me please_?”

_Thank you Nori, my boner is gone._

“Did someone finally decide to intervene?” Bilbo asked, a bowl of stew in his hand as he sat next to Nori. “Thank Yavanna! The tension was starting to affect the whole camp!”

“There is no tension to speak of,” I growl, snarling.

They snorted.  

“You have an interesting definition of tension, then,” Bilbo laughed. “Personally, I don’t get why Fili won’t lure you into the woods and jump you. Watching the drama was fun at first, but now it’s just painful.”

Nori hummed and nodded. “Indeed it is, _Master Baggins_.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, shoving Nori. “Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot.”

“Oi!”

I stand, “I’m not listening to either of you. And you both best remember I’ve a war hammer and I’m not afraid to squish both of you flat with it.”

Bilbo paled. Nori glared, hugging the Hobbit. I don’t need to know the nature of their relationship. I don’t. I stalk away from them, deciding it wiser to just get food, eat, and go on watch.

In that order.

I bid goodnight to the others. Bilbo is pushing Nori toward his brothers (where his own bedroll is set up) but can’t stop him from sending me a message.

_Just fuck the kid and have done with it._

I’m going to kill him. One of these days. I swear on my mother’s grave, I will kill him….

 _I need a smoke_ , I decide, pulling out my pipe and leaf and light the leaves. I feel tension leave my shoulders instantly. I hunch over, staring at the fire. I should be concentrating, but my thoughts are all jumbled, demanding to be sorted through, and the fire is hypnotizing.

It really isn’t _just_ the way he says my name. I won’t lie that it has a large part in it because it does. But the tone he uses has something to do with it. The way it almost drags out and is spoken almost—

“Mr. Dwalin?”

I jump up, reaching for my ax. I relax. “What are you doing still up, Fili?”

“Can’t sleep,” he shrugged. He tilts his head just so to the side, and smirks just a tad. “May I join you, Mr. Dwalin?”

Oh, so he _does_ know, the brat! “Aye.”

He sits, his arm just brushing mine. He takes out his own pipe. I turn away, pointedly not looking at him. His presence is not stirring my blood. He is not trying to seduce me and if he is, it’s _not working_.

“You know how Kili has a student back in Ered Luin? A little Dwarrowling who wants to learn the bow?”

“Aye?”

“The child’s turning forty soon and has a huge crush on Kili! The kind that everyone thinks is cute and the kid always wants to be with him. Dogged his steps everywhere, or would if given the chance to.”

“I know. I’ve seen the lad. He’ll grow out of it.”

“Aye, many people do say so. ‘He’ll grow out of it.’ But what if he doesn’t, Mr. Dwalin? You think the kid’ll have a chance?”

“Well, that largely remains on your brother, Lad,” I reply. “Does Kili know?”

“No. He’s completely oblivious to the boy’s affection.”

“And a good thing, too, the lad’s underage.”

“I’m not saying it’s bad. I know it’s good that Kili’s oblivious. He’d not be able to teach the boy otherwise. But he won’t remain oblivious for much longer, will he? If the boy still hopes, is it possible for feelings to…maybe shift?”

“For who? The lad falling out of love or Kili falling in?”

“Kili falling in.”

“It’s possible but not very likely…why do you ask?”

“Do you not know?”

_Oh._

I shouldn’t have dared to look. I know it. But I looked. Mahal save me, I looked.

Fili’s brow had knit together and his mouth turned into a frown. Why must he look sad? Have I said something to hurt him? “Fili? Lad, look at me.”

He stood, sorrow changing to fury. “Goodnight, Mr. Dwalin.”

I stand then, grabbing his wrist. “Stop beating around the bush, Fili. How long exactly?”

“Pardon?”

_For the love of—_

I pulled him into a searing kiss. He is startled at first, and rigid. He relaxes after a moment, wrapping his arms around my neck. We pull apart at the sound of clapping.

I spy Kili glowering and handing his money to a rather satisfied Thorin. Bilbo is shaking his head and Nori wolf whistles—

I give up any restraint I had remaining (since clearly Thorin’s not paying attention. At least he has shown he still knows how to have fun), pulling Fili into the woods as far away from the camp as allowable.

“So, tell me,” I growl, pinning Fili to a tree. “How long?”

“Since I was twenty-five…” he admitted quietly.

 _Nearly fifty years?!_ I kiss him softer this time. “And you just so happened that saying ‘Mister Dwalin’ to me _did things_ …” I attack his neck, sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Around fifty-eight…You’ve no idea…how much control it took to keep it suggestive while also _not_ …I was beginning to lose hope you’d… _oh_!” His hips rocked into my hand.

It’s too warm, but there’s too little time and while I’d like nothing better than to lay him down and play, I’m practical and I’ve got some ideas to keep us busy until time is available. I move my hand away from his clothed cock and push him to his knees, tracing the curve of his mouth with my thumb.

“You’re mouth’s taunted me enough.”

“I know, Mr. Dwalin.” He smirks against the pressure of my thumb. “How shall I atone, Sir?”

I untie the laces to my breeches, freeing my cock. Fili stares at the member, then up at me. His hands replace mine. Now what will he do? Will he take me in his mouth or stroke me?

Mouth it is.

I run fingers through his golden hair, wishing I could see his lips stretched around my girth and his eyelashes fluttering from the pleasure it brings him to have my cock in his mouth. For now, I’ll make due with hearing his moan and the slurp as his cheeks hollow as he sucks, and feeling his tongue press into my slit and the coolness of spit and the feel of fingers rolling my sack.

“Loosen your jaws, Boy. Relax.”

He obeys, letting my cock rest on his tongue. I grip his hair and roll my hips, slow, driving deeper into his throat and picking up pace.

I spill into his mouth and he coughs, seed spilling out onto the ground and my boots.

 “All right?”

“Yeah, just…gagged a bit.”

I pull him up, freeing his own cock and slowly pump it. “It happens. You did well for your first time, Lad.”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Dwalin.”

I stroke him harder, twisting my wrist just so. He thrusts into the ring I made with my hand, gasping for air, moaning my name.

Maker above, if I were still hard, I’d fuck him hard right now—logic and rational thought be damned.

“This is just a taste, Lad,” I promise him. Fili’s hips stutter. “You take my cock in your mouth nicely. Makes a Dwarf wonder what to expect when you take it up the ass. Will you scream then? Will you moan for me like you are now? I’ll go easy since you’re still so inexperienced for a cockslut. But the more you beg for it, the more I’ll give. Do you want to know what I’ll do?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Yes, what?”

“ _Yes, Mr. Dwalin, sir. Please…_ ”

“First, I’ll slick my fingers up, it’d hurt otherwise, Lad. Ever had fingers up your ass?” Fili nods. “Your own?” He nods again. “Anyone else?”  He shakes his head. “My own fingers are thicker than yours. It’ll burn a bit, but not too badly, Lad. I’ll stretch you good so you can take my cock. Might save that for later though. You never had a tongue down there, I bet. I’ll lick you until you’re all but begging me for something more. And when you’re on the cusp of completion, I’ll tie your cock up, keep you from coming and fuck you blind before letting you come. All this, I’ll do where I can see you. Not in this darkness. I want to _see_ _you_ , Fili.”

His seed spills over my hand. I release him and tuck myself in. In the darkness I see similar movements from him. “Let’s get cleaned up at the river,” I suggest, smirking. “Can’t go back to camp looking _too_ messy.”

“Would it matter?”

“Do you want to feel sticky in the morning?”

“No.”

“Then come on, Beautiful,” I say, leading him to the river with a smile I’m glad he can’t see.


End file.
